Le karaoké Harry Potter
by Assemble du Saule-Cogneur
Summary: Pour vos soirées entre amis, pour vos soirées tout seul, pour quand vous avez envie de chanter, voici vos tubes préférés revisités à la sauce Harry Potter.
1. La salsa du Mangemort

**LA SALSA DU MANGEMEORT**

_© Musique par le Grand orchestre du Splendide , La Salsa du Démon._

Souvenez vous ça faisait :

            Oui, je suis Belzébuth              

            Je suis un bouc, je suis en rut,

            Oui, oui, oui, je vis dans l'orlure,    

            je pue la sueur et la luxure.

je fume, je bois, j'ai tous les vices.

et j'ai du poil partout sur les cuisses.

Quand j'voit un gosse, j'lui fou une claque 

Quand j'voit une vieille j'lui pique son sac

Je crache, je rote, rien ne m'arrête

            Car aujourd'hui c'est la fête

            C'est la c'est la c'est la Salsa du Démon

            Salsa du Démon(3fois)__

_  
_ _  
_

_Chœurs : Horreur, Malheur !_

_    Hé, Hé, H_

_    Aaaaah !_

Oui(ii), je suis Voldemort,

J'suis un sorcier, je suis l'plus fort.

_Chœurs : Horreur !_

Oui, oui, oui, j'aim**e **la terreur,

_Chœurs : Horreur !_

Je suis le génie de l'horreur.

J'étripe, je tue, j'ai tous les vices,

et les Mangemorts sont comm**e** des fils.

Je les commande, je suis leur maître.

La haine est dans mon être.

C'est un  Moldu, qu' j'ai étendu.

Si c'est Harry, j' lui saute dessus.

Je nuis, j' mutile, rien ne m'arrête.

Car de Harry c'est la fête !

C'est la c'est la, c'est la Salsa du Mangemort

Salsa du Mangemort (3fois)

_Chœurs : Horreur, Malheur !_

_Hé, hé, h_

_Aaaaah !_

Oui, c'est moi Lucius Malefoy,

dans mon domaine je suis le roi.

_Chœurs : Horreur, Malheur !_

Oui, oui, oui, mes cheveux sont blond.

_Chœurs : Horreur !_

Comm**e** pour ceux de mon fiston.

Mes ennemis, je les éblouis,

je les hypnose et je les cuit.

Je sais j' ressemble à une drag queen ,

C'est pour  m' sentir féline.

Agressant les Sang-de-Bourbe.

J'suis d'puis toujours(**e**) un vrai fourbe.

J'fais parti d'la mangemort compagnie,

Faisons la fête à Harry

C'est la c'est la, c'est la Salsa du Mangemort

Salsa du Mangemort (3fois)

_Chœurs : Horreur, Malheur !_

_Hé, hé, h_

_Aaaaah !_

Oui(ii), je suis Bellatrix

Cruelle, vicieuse, j'aime les rixes.

_Chœurs : Horreur, Malheur !_

Oui, oui, oui, je suis une Mangemorte

_Chœurs : Horreur !_

Mais qui vient frapper à ma porte.

Je suis fada, j'ai un dada.

car les Moldus, j'les transforme en chats.

Mon en**ne**mie  c'est Dumbledore

mais c'est dingu**'** comm**'** je l'adore.

Mon héros c'est Tom Jeudusort

il a inventé l' plus beau sport,

courir après nos en**ne**mies.

Faisons la fête à Harry

C'est la, c'est la, c'est la, Salsa du Mangemort

Salsa du Mangemort (3 fois)


	2. Cher Dumbledore

**CHER DUMBLEDORE**

© Anny Cordy, _Tata Yoyo_.  CBS, 1980,

Cher Dumbledore, qu'est-c' qu'il y a dans ton grand bureau.

Cher Dumbledore, il y a tout plein de photos.

Cher Dumbledore, on m'a dit qu'il y en a de trop.

Eh c'est chez moi, et j'aime bien d'avoir près de moi tout mon bardas.

Y' a mon phénix, s'appelle Plumesec, ma belle pensine,

et ma gargouille, mes ustensiles, l'choipeaux magique,

et l'épée, de Gryffondor.

De Poud(e)lard, j' suis le directeur quel honneur,

mais d'Voldemort je suis l'ennemi et j'lui fait peur.

Cher Dumbledore, qu'est-c' qu'il y a dans ton grand bureau.

Cher Dumbledore, il y a tout plein de photos.

Cher Dumbledore, on m'a dit qu'il y en a de trop.

Eh c'est chez moi, et j'aime bien d'avoir près de moi tout mon bardas.

Ca fait longtemps, que j'vis ici,

C'est cette vie que j'ai choisi,

 D'abord élève puis professeur, 

j'ai eu d'la vein**e** de bonne heure.

Il y en a qui disent mon dieu qu'il est vieux,

et certain me trouve un peu capricieux.

Cher Dumbledore, qu'est-c' qu'il y a dans ton grand bureau.

Cher Dumbledore, il y a tout plein de photos.

Cher Dumbledore, on m'a dit qu'il y en a de trop.

Mais c'est chez moi, et quand j'y suis

je me sent bien.

Oui, j'me sent bien,

quand j'ai mon bardas près de moi.


	3. Le dirladada des élèves

LE DIRLADADADA DES ELEVES

© _Les Bronzés_

Cet été là tous le monde chantaient :

Bienvenue à Gala Swinga

            Darladirladada

            Y'a du soleil, y'a des nanas,

            Darladirladada

            On va s'en fourrez-jusque l

Darladirladada

Pousse la banane et mou l'cayoua

Darladirladada

Tous les soirs on fera la java

Darladirladada

En chantant à Gala Swinga

Darladirladada

Y'a du soleil, y'a des nanas,

Darladirladada

On va s'coucher sur la playa

Darladirladada

Et aujourd'hui c'est devenu ceci :

Bienvenue à l'école Poudlard

_Darladirladadar_

Y'a des élèves qui font l'bazard

_Darladirladadar_

Il y a aussi des profs bizarres

_Darladirladadar_

Le concierge est un vrai connard

_Darladirladadar_

Bienvenue à l'école Poudlard

_Darladirladadar_

Y'a des élèves qui font l'bazard

_Darladirladadar_

Il y a aussi des profs bizarres

_Darladirladadar_

Le concierge est un vrai connard

_Darladirladadar_

   Bip ! Bip ! Hey !

Bienvenue à l'école Poudlard

_Darladirladadar_

Y'a des élèves qui font l'bazard

_Darladirladadar_

Il y a aussi des profs bizarres

_Darladirladadar_

Le concierge est un vrai connard

_Darladirladadar_

On prend l'train voie 9 ¾

_Darladirladadar_

Pour aller à l'école Poudlard

_Darladirladadar_

Y'a des élèves qui font l'bazards

_Darladirladadar_

et puis vraiment très débrouillards

Bienvenue à l'école Poudlard

_Darladirladadar_

Y'a des élèves qui font l'bazard

_Darladirladadar_

Il y a aussi des profs bizarres

_Darladirladadar_

Le concierge est un vrai connard

_Darladirladadar_

On prend l'train voie 9 ¾

_Darladirladadar_

Pour aller à l'école Poudlard

_Darladirladadar_

Y'a des élèves qui font l'bazards

_Darladirladadar_

et puis vraiment très débrouillards

Bienvenue à l'école Poudlard

_Darladirladadar_

Y'a des élèves qui font l'bazard

_Darladirladadar_

Il y a aussi des profs bizarres

_Darladirladadar_

Le concierge est un vrai connard.


	4. Severus Rogue

SEVERUS ROGUE  
  
© 1976 Polydor (France) D. Martial, G. Sommaire - « Célimène » interprété par David Martial  
  
Ca faisait :  
  
Depuis deux mois, j'en reviens pas, je m'demande si je n'rêve pas, tous ça est bien trop beau pour moi. Imaginez, une poupée la plus belle fille du pays et la plus amoureuse aussi. C'est tous cela, Célimène. Et plus que ça, Célimène. Et c'est pour moi, Célimène qu'elle est tout çà, Célimène.  
  
Cécécécélimène...  
  
Et maintenant, dans les couloirs de Poudlard on entend ça !  
  
C'est pas la joie, l'prof de potion.  
Il a vraiment l'air d'un con,  
c'est un cauch'mard c'est un dragon.  
Regardez-le, ce professeur,  
il fait régner la terreur,  
c'est le maître de l'horreur !  
  
C'est tout cela, Sev'rus Rogue.  
Et plus que ça, Sev'rus Rogue.  
Et c'est pour moi, Sev'rus Rogue.  
Qu'il est tout ça, Sev'rus Rogue.  
  
SeSeSeSev'rus Rogue (4 fois)  
  
Moi je me sent vraiment tout p'tit.  
Tout petit d'vant celui-ci.  
Malefoy est son chéri,  
mais de moi il est l'enn'mie.  
  
SeSeSeSev'rus Rogue.  
Il a vraiment les cheveux gras.  
SeSeSeSev'rus Rogue.  
Ce n'est pas d'la gomina.  
SeSeSeSev'rus Rogue.  
Tous nos points il va les enl'ver.  
SeSeSeSev'rus Rogue.  
  
Car quand on s'est rencontré.  
j'me suis total'ment planté,  
et il s'est vite empressé,  
d'me planter une épine dans l'pied  
Car quand j'l'ai rencontré  
du regard il'm'a fusillé  
et il ne peut pas s'empêcher,  
pour un imbécile d'm'faire passer.  
SeSeSeSev'rus Rogue.  
  
On passe les cours à s'étriper.  
SeSeSeSev'rus Rogue.  
Il aime trop bien m'embêter.  
SeSeSeSev'rus Rogue.  
Des retenus j'en ai assez.  
SeSeSeSev'rus Rogue .  
SeSeSeSev'rus Rogue.  
  
On passe les cours à s'étriper.  
SeSeSeSev'rus Rogue.  
Il aime trop bien m'embêter.  
SeSeSeSev'rus Rogue.  
Des retenus j'en ai assez.  
SeSeSeSev'rus Rogue.  
SeSeSeSev'rus Rogue.  
  
On passe les cours à s'étriper.  
SeSeSeSev'rus Rogue.  
Il aime trop bien m'embêter.  
SeSeSeSev'rus Rogue.  
Des retenus j'en ai assez.  
  
Oui !!!  
  
Chez les élèves, de Gryffondor,  
vraiment personne l'adore.  
C'est Serpentard contre Gryffondor.  
Pendant les matchs, (e) de Quidditch,  
l'arbitre c'est Severus Rogue  
et il se transforme en boul'dogue.  
  
C'est tout cela, Sev'rus Rogue.  
Et plus que ça, Sev'rus Rogue.  
Et c'est pour moi, Sev'rus Rogue.  
qu'il est tout ça, Sev'rus Rogue.  
  
SeSeSeSev'rus Rogue.  
On passe les cours à s'étriper.  
SeSeSeSev'rus Rogue  
Il aime trop bien m'embêter.  
SeSeSeSev'rus Rogue.  
Des retenus j'en ai assez.  
SeSeSeSev'rus Rogue  
Y'en a jusqu'à la fin d'l'année.  
SeSeSeSev'rus Rogue. 


	5. La Geste des Mangemorts

**La Geste du Mangemort**

© Tri Yann, _Les Prisons de Nantes_

Qui ne connaît pas ce succès de Tri Yann, l'histoire du prisonnier qui s'évade grâce à la complicité de la fille du

geôlier ?

 Qui n'a pas fredonné, un jour ces paroles :

_Dans les prisons de Nantes, _

_Dans les prisons de Nantes y'avait un prisonnier, _

_y'avait un prisonnier…_

Cependant, dans une lointaine école de sorciers en Grande-Bretagne, les élèves chantent de toutes autres paroles. Et pour VOUS, en exclusivité, nous avons eu le droit de les retranscrire :

Dans la prison des Mages.

Dans la prison des Mages, il y avait un Mangemort,

il y avait un Mangemort.

Personne ne vint l'voir.

Personne ne vint l'voir, que le détraqueur,

que le détraqueur.

Il vient lui prendre son âme.

Il vient lui prendre âme, son âme de damné, 

son âme de damné.

Il lui prend toute sa joie,

Il lui prend toute sa joie, sa joie et son bonheur,

sa joie et son bonheur.

Un jour il lui demande.

Un jour il lui demande, que va t'on faire de moi.

que va t'on faire de moi.

Il lui donne pour réponse.

Il lui donne pour réponse qu'on va lui donner l'baiser,

qu'on va lui donner l'baiser.

Mais si l'faut m'embrasser.

Mais si l'faut m'embrasser, laisser moi donc aller,

laisser moi donc aller.

Le garde était si  bête.

Le garde était si  bête, qu'il le laissa aller,

il le laissa aller.

Notre fringant Mangemort.

Notre fringant Mangemort, par la porte s'enfuit,

par la porte s'enfuit.

Quand il fut près du Maître.

Quand il fut près du Maître, il se mit à lui dire,

il se mit à lui dire.

Je vous le dis, jamais,

Je vous le dis jamais, je n'y retournerais,

je n'y retournerais.

Dans la prison des Mages,

Dans la prison des Mages, il y avait un Mangemort,

il y avait un Mangemort.

  



	6. Lord Voldemort

Potter-Song

****

**_~Lord Voldemort~_**

****

Sur l'air de « Capitaine Flam »

Par Reveanne

Souvenez vous. Chez nous, les moldus, quand on était petit on chantait ça :

_« Capitaine Flam, tu n'es pas,_

_ De notre galaxie,_

_Mais du fond de la nuit._

_Ca-pitaine Flam,_

_D'aussi loin que l'infini, _

_Tu descend jusqu'ici,_

_Pour sauver tout les Hommes…_

_Etc. »_

Et bien nos amis les Manges-Morts, quand ils étaient petits, ils chantaient ça :

« _To-om Elvis Jedusort,_

_L'célébre Voldemort,_

_Notre-e Maître vénéré._

_Lord volde-mort,_

_Ton âme plus noire que la nuit,_

_Tu est toujours ici, _

_Pour torturer les Hommes._

_Lord Voldemort, notre Maître,_

_Le roi d'la méchancet_

_Tu vas nous l'enseigner._

_Lord Volde-mort,_

_Cent mille million de damnés, _

_Pour-re faire-e de toi,_

_Du monde le grand roi._

_Il y a parmi tes Manges-Morts _

_Et dans tes supporter ton fidèle Pettigrow,_

_Il y a aussi, Malfoy, ta douce Bellatrix_

_Et plein d'autres encore qui n'te trahiront pas_

_To-om Elvis Jedusort,_

_L'célébre Voldemort,_

_Notre-e Maître vénéré._

_Lord volde-mort,_

_Ton âme plus noire que la nuit,_

_Tu est toujours ici, _

_Pour torturer les Hommes._

_Lord Voldemort, notre Maître,_

_Le roi d'la méchancet_

_Tu vas nous l'enseigner._

_Lord Volde-mort,_

_Cent mille million de damné, _

_Pour-re faire-e de toi,_

_Du monde le grand roi._

_Lord Voldemort, oui c'est toi,_

_Un jour qui nous tuera, _

_Pour du monde être le roi ! »_


	7. La tribu des Weasley

**LA TRIBU DES WEASLEY**

© Manau. 1998, Polydor, un label PolyGram.

La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la…

Une voiture vol**e **dans les airs, de la campagne en Angleterre.

Il observe rapidement sa femme, ses fils et tombe par ter**re**.

Molly, sa très chère femme lui vient en aide.

Elle est très en colère de le voir si mal tomber par terre.

Au près d'elle il y a : Bill, Charlie et Percy

les jumeaux Fred et Georges, avec Ron le dernier gars.

Mais il y avait aussi Ginny la peti**te** dernière.

C'était eux qui formaient la famille dont il était fière.

Toute la tribu était réunie autour du chef de famille.

Et virent qu'il pleurait comme une fille.

Après cette crise de larmes à noyer un poisson.

Les enfants lui ont demandé ce qu'il avait à faire le con.

Il avait honte, mais avoua l'horrible nouvelle,

il avait  la trouille et il voulait se faire la belle.

Car il ne voulait pas voir le combat de ci-près**.**

Et qu'il n'était pas digne de la tribu des Weasley.

Dans le Terrier, oh oh, des Weasley.  Lalilaley

Dans le Terrier, oh oh, j'ai pu  entendre psalmodier.

Dans le Terrier, oh oh, des Weasley. Lalilaley

Dans le Terrier, oh oh, les cris de guerr**e **des sorciers.

Après quelques potions et quelques sortilèges, 

avec ses amis il a volé vers l'ennemi

un grand mage noir appelé Voldemort,

dont ses fidèles s'appellent les Mangemorts

Tous ensemble ils combattaient courageusement le Seigneur des Ténèbres

contre les sorts que jetaient tous ces hommes sombres.

Avadakedavra, Doloris et Imperium 

 pleuvaient sur eux dans un grand capharnaüm.

C'est un jour où l'homme, cherche à faire son maximum,

pour arriver à son summum, il ne doit surtout pas boire de rhum.

Le combat a duré telle une idée fixe,

Mais c'était ça l'orgueil de l'Ordre du Phénix.

C'était eux qui formaient la famille dont il était fière,

combien de fois il avait bu avec eux de la bonne bière.

Fallait défendre le droit de vivre des sorciers d'ici-bas,

 et ceux des Moldus, au cas où vous l'sauriez pas.

Dans le Terrier, oh oh, des Weasley. lalilaley

Dans le Terrier, oh oh, j'ai pu  entendre psalmodier.

Dans le Terrier, oh oh, des Weasley. Lalilaley

Dans le Terrier, oh oh, les cris de guerr**e** des sorciers.

Dans le Terrier, on entendait les cris de rage,

d'un sorcier qui exhortait ses mages.

Qu'il était important d'aller à la rencontre

du Mal contre qui il fallait se battre.

Les sorciers repartirent, plein de courage

près à faire subir plein de dommages.

Il les suivi l'esprit plutôt tendu,

pour lui ç'a y est, c'à y était il était foutu.

Sa baguette au poing, des sorts il a lancé,

et ses camarades il les a protégé,

en faisant un bouclier contre une incantation mortelle.

Désormais pour tous il sera un héros éternel.

La voiture vole encore dans les airs, de la campagne en Angleterre.

Il a rejoint sa femme, ses fils, et son pied-à-terre.

Il est enfin rentré du combat tel un grand dadais.

Il était devenu digne de la Tribu des Weasley.

Dans le Terrier, oh oh des Weasley. Lalilaley.

Dans le Terrier, oh oh, j'ai pu les entendre psalmodier

Dans le Terrier, oh oh des Weasley. Lalilaley.

Dans le Terrier, oh oh, les cris de guerre des sorciers.

De la Tribu des Weasley !

Il est devenu digne de la Tribu des Weasley.


	8. Avis

AVIS

Bonjour à tous,

Des erreurs et des oublis se sont glissées dans certaines de nos chansons : _La Salsa du Mangemort_ et _la Geste du Mangemort_.

Contrairement à ce qui a été écrit la Salsa du démon n'est pas de la Bande à Basile mais de l'Orchestre du Splendide (et oui c'est ça quand on écoute les deux en boucle à longueur de journée)

Des corrections ont donc du être faites.

L'équipe de rédaction du Karaoké vous remercie pour votre fidélité, et vous demande de l'excuser pour ces petites erreurs non intentionnelles.

La rédactrice en chef du Karaoké 

pour l'Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur

_Gnagnagirl_


	9. I am Lord Voldemort

**I am Lord Voldemort**

© Patrick Hernandez, _Born to be alive_

            Chez Jean-Pierre Foucault, _Les années disco_ sur TF1, on peut entendre le tube du moldu Patrick Hernandez, _Born to be alive._ Souvenez-vous amis ce type qui dansait avec sa canne façon Maurice Chevalier. C'était lui et oui.¹

            En même temps dans les soirées dansante données chez les sorciers, on chantait et dansait sur _I am Voldemort_, grand tube interprété par le **Dark Lord** lui-même.

J'ai une âme noire,

le cœur sec et je suis de retour

pour vous jouer un mauvais tour,

_Chœur _Un mauvais tour (bis)

_Refrain I am Lord, Lord, Lord Voldemort_

_Chœur Lord Voldemort tuililililit._

Mes fidèles amis s'appellent les Mangemorts

et je les adore

_Chœur Je les adore_

_Refrain I am Lord, Lord, Lord Voldemort_

_Chœur Lord Voldemort tuililililit_

Vous dites que j'ai les cheveux gras

ah non ça ce n'est pas moi mais c'est Severus Rogue.

_Refrain I am Lord, Lord, Lord Voldemort_

_Chœur Lord Voldemort tuililililit._

¹ La rédaction s'excuse elle n'a pas pu trouver les paroles originales pour le moment, mais elle cherche. Ou si vous avez, n'hésitez pas à nous les communiquer.


	10. avis 2

**AVIS 2**

Bon décidément je suis en dessous de tout. Je me suis aperçu que dans ma Geste du Mangemort, j'avais oublié de retranscrire deux couplets. Pardon, pardon…

Je mérite vraiment votre opprobre, vous cher fidèles.


	11. Ce mec c'est Peter

Ce mec c'est Peter 

© 1984 _Ce mec est too much_ par les Cocoricocogirl 

Souvenez-vous amis qui avez + de 20 ans cette chanson était le générique de l'émission Cocoricocoboy présenté par Stéphane Colaro sur TF1.

Le refrain donnait ceci :

_ Ce mec est too much ce mec est trop._

_Ce mec est too much too much trop trop trop._

Aujourd'hui cette chanson a été reprise pour le monde des sorciers. Elle est désormais chantée par Notre Maître Vénéré, Mr Tom Elvis Jedusort appel «Le Seigneur des Ténèbres » ou « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pronocer-Le-Nom » ou « Tu-Sais-Qui » ou encore « Dark Lord » et par Mr Peter Pettigrow dit « Queudver » accompagnés tous deux par le Chœur des Fidèles Mangemorts.

Le Chœur des Fidèles Mangemorts est composé de : Mme Lestrange, Mr Avery, Mr Macnair, Mr Nott, Mr Crabbe et Mr Goyle, ainsi que Mr Lucius Malefoy et la participation de Mr Severus Rogue.

**Voldemort**                  Il est moche comme un rat,

                                    c'est un vrai cancrelat.

_Chœur des _

_Mangemorts_               Moche comme un rat, c'est un vrai cancrelat.

**Peter Pettigrow**             J'suis au service de mon Maître,

                                    J'lui obéis à la lettre.

_Chœur des _

_Mangemorts_               Au service du Maître, obéit à la lettre.

**Peter Pettigrow**            Au niveau du génie,

                                    Iago* avec 100% de magie.

_Chœur des _

_Mangemorts   _            100% de génie au niveau d'la magie.

**Voldemort**                  Il est surtout très bêt**e**,

                                    Il a rien dans la têt**e**.

                                    C'est vraiment un nullard.

**Chœur** **des**

**Mangemorts** **et**         Ce mec c'est Peter, c'est Pettigrow.

**Voldemort**                  Ce mec c'est Peter, c'est Pettigrow.

                                    Ce mec c'est Peter, Peter Pettigrow.

                        Ce mec c'est Peter, c'est Pettigrow.

                                    Ce mec c'est Peter, c'est Pettigrow.

                                    Ce mec c'est Peter, Peter Pettigrow.

**Voldemort**                  Il est devenu Larbin.

                                    il a pas beaucoup de copains.

_Chœur des _

_Mangemorts_               Pas beaucoup d' copains il est devenu un Larbin.

**Voldemort**                  Il a été à Poudlard,

                                    sous le nom de Croutard.

_Chœur des _

_Mangemorts_               Ce mec est Peter, C'est Peter Pettigrow.

Voldemo**r**t                   Alors moi ça m'énerve,         

                        J'suis un maître qui s'énerve.

**Chœur des **

**Mangemorts**                        Toi ça t'énerve, t'es un maître qui s'énerve.

**Voldemort**                         Et dans mon lit tous les soirs,

                        Je n'fais rêver que d'cafards

                        mais y'a aussi plein d'canards.

**Chœur des **

**Mangemorts            et**            Ce mec c'est Peter, c'est Pettigrow.

**Voldemort**                  Ce mec c'est Peter, c'est Pettigrow.

                                    Ce mec c'est Peter, Peter Pettigrow            

**Voldemort**                        C'est si facile de lui foutre le cafard,

                        c'est un vrai trouillard 

                        Mais de faire  à tort,

                        de lui un Mangemort.

                        Mais quel con, quel con, c'est vrai trop tard.

**Chœur des **

**Mangemorts**            **et**            Ce mec c'est Peter, c'est Pettigrow.

**Voldemort**                  Ce mec c'est Peter, c'est Pettigrow.

                                    Ce mec c'est Peter, Peter Pettigrow.

**Peter Pettigrow**            C'est mon Maître ador

                                    j'suis son Larbin cinglé.

_Chœur des _

_Mangemorts_               Maître adoré Larbin super cinglé.

**Peter Pettigrow**            C'est vrai que je suis un traître,

                        et qui est fière de l'être.

_Chœur des _

_Mangemorts_                        Ca t'fait planer, t'es entrain te noyer

**Peter Pettigrow**                        J'ai trahi mes amis,

                        tout ça pour sauver ma vie.

_Chœur des _

_Mangemorts_               Ce mec est Peter, C'est Peter Pettigrow.

**Peter Pettigrow**            Pour mon maître je suis

                                    un Larbin mais aussi

                                    un esclave abruti.

**Chœur des **

**Mangemorts et**         Ce mec c'est Peter, c'est Pettigrow.

**Voldemort      **            Ce mec c'est Peter, c'est Pettigrow.

                                    Ce mec c'est Peter, Peter Pettigrow.

                        Ce mec c'est Peter, c'est Pettigrow.

                                    Ce mec c'est Peter, c'est Pettigrow.

                        Ce mec c'est Peter, Peter Pettigrow.

* Attention le Prénom Iago n'a rien à voir avec le perroquet de Jafar dans le dessin animé Aladdin de Walt Disney. Mais il s'agit d'une référence a un personnage reveannerien mais qui trouve son origine dans la littérature shakespearienne. Pour en savoir plus lisez la fanfic de Reveanne Honnête Iago.  A vos recherches !

_ Gnagnagirl_


	12. Le moldu

LE MOLDU

© Chantal Goya/_Un_ _Lapin_. RCA,1977.

A cette époque les petits enfants moldus apprenaient à l'école cette chanson, dont le refrain faisait :

_            Ce matin un lapin a tué un chasseur,_

_            C'était un lapin qui…, c'était un lapin qui…_

_Ce matin un lapin a tué un chasseur._

_C'était un lapin qui avait un fusil_.

De leur côté les petits sorciers chantaient celle-ci :

Dans un**e** vill**e** d'Angleter**re**,

un jour il est arriv

un**e** chos**e** que personn**e**

n'aurait pu imaginer.

Au bar du Chaudron Baveur**(e)**

où vont pour leurs commissions,

tous les sorciers d'Grande-Bretag**ne**.

C'est l'retour d'l'Inquisition.

_Car, ce matin un Moldu a tué un sorcier._

_C'était un Moldu qui…_

_C'était un Moldu qui…_

_Ce matin un Moldu a tué un sorcier._

_C'était un Moldu qui avait une baguette._

Il criait cont**re** le Diab**le**.

Il criait sorcel**le**rie.

Com**me **si tous les sorc**i**ers

étaient des Man**ge**morts.

Et puis devant tous les sorts

qui pleuvaient avec pléthore,

et évitant ce massac**re**,

les sorciers se sont enfuis.

_Car ce matin un Moldu a tué un sorcier._

_C'était un Moldu qui _

_C'était un Moldu qui…_

_Ce matin un Moldu a tué un sorcier_

_C'était un Moldu qui avait une baguette._

Tout ceci n'est qu'un**e** blagu**e**

créée par notre Assemblée

pour tous vous faire chanter

et de vous faire rigoler.

Mais si vous ne l'aimez pas

et que vous la critiquez

et même si vous l'adorez

Mettez nous (e) des reviews.

_Ce matin un Moldu a tué un sorcier._

_C'était un Moldu qui…_

_C'était un Moldu qui…_

_Ce matin un Moldu a tué un sorcier._

_C'était un Moldu qui avait une baguette._

Gnagnagirl pour l'Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur.


	13. Les Mangemorts

Les Mangemorts

© Tri Yann/_Les filles des forges_.  Mercury, 1972

Le 1er couplet donnait ceci : 

_Dingue, ding don, don, ce sont les filles des forges._

_Dingue, ding don, don, ce sont les filles des forges._

_Des forges de Paimpont, dingue ding dondaine._

_Des forges de Paimpont, dingue ding dondon._

Dingue, ding don, don, ce sont les Man**ge**morts.

Dingue, ding don, don, ce sont les Man**ge**morts.

Les Mangemorts d'Voldemort,dingue ding dondaine.

Les Mangemorts d'Voldemort,dingue ding dondon.

Dingue, ding don, don, ils s'en vont tuer Harry.

Dingue, ding don, don, ils s'en vont tuer Harry.

Le p'tit Harry Potter, dingue ding dondaine.

Le p'tit Harry Potter, dingue ding dondon.

Dingue, ding don, don, ils envahissent Poudlard.

Dingue, ding don, don, ils envahissent Poudlard.

Où il est abrité, dingue ding dondaine.

Où il est abrité, dingue ding dondon.

Dingue, ding don, don, ils sont accompagnés.

Dingue, ding don, don ils sont accompagnés.

Par leur Maître Vénéré, dingue ding dondaine.

Par leur Maître Vénéré, dingue ding dondon.

Dingue, ding don, don, ils parcourent les couloirs.

Dingue, ding don, don, ils parcourent les couloirs.

Dans toutes les directions, dingue ding dondaine.

Dans toutes les directions, dingue ding dondon.

Dingue, ding don, don, ils (e) ne le trouvent pas.

Dingue, ding don, don, ils (e) ne le trouvent pas.

Alors ils (e) s'en vont, dingue ding dondaine.

Alors ils (e) s'en vont, dingue ding dondon.

Dingue, ding don, don, ce sont les Man**ge**morts.

Dingue, ding don, don, ce sont les Man**ge**morts.

Les Mangemorts d'Voldemort,dingue ding dondaine.

Les Mangemorts d'Voldemort,dingue ding dondon.

_Gnagnagirl_


	14. Avis 3 à tous nos lecteurs : URGENT !

AVIS AUX LECTEURS DES FICS DE L'ASSEMBLEE

Je recherche des idées de paroles sur la chanson _le Blues du Business man._

Si vous avez des idées pour notre karaoké n'hésitez pas à nous envoyer un mail.

Et surtout beaucoup de reviews…


	15. Le blues des Malefoymen

**Le blues des Malefoymen**

**by  Malefoy père et fils**

© _Le blues du businessman_ extrait de Starmania**.**

Une nouvelle version est désormais disponible dans les bacs. Chantée par Mr Lucius Malefoy et son fils Draco cette chanson risque fort d'être le nouveau flop de l'année.

Les paroles de cette chanson sont de Gnagnagirl sur une idée originale de Emeline.      

**Remerciements ** Emeline qui est venu à mon secours alors que mon réservoir à inspirations était à sec. Merci, merci, merci…

**Maintenant chers amis lecteurs à vos micros.**

Lucius et Drago            On a tous les cheveux blonds.

                                    On est des vrais fayots.

Lucius                          Je suis le père, c'est mon fiston.

                                    Je suis Lucius, lui c'est Draco.

L. et D.                        On est une famille de Sorciers.

                                    Malefoy nous sommes nés.

L.                                Moi, je travail pour Voldemort

                                    j'espionne et je trahis

                                    Je suis un Mangemort.

D.                                Moi, je suis Draco le fils

                                    Je suis étudiant à Poudlard.

                                    Je suis chez les Serpentards

                                    J'ai l'air rusé c'est ce que j'fait croire.

L. et D.                        On est méchants avec les gens.

                                    Surtout avec les Sang-de-Bourbe.

                                    Mais on se fait toujours avoir.

                                    Si on déteste c'est qu'on envie.

                                    On est pas ce qu'on voudrais être !

L.et D.                         On voudrait être des Potter !

                        Pour être des célébrités.

                        Avoir (e) de l'honneur.

                        Et être bien traité.

L.                        J'aurais voulu être une Potter

                        pour pouvoir être acclamé.

D.                        J'aurais voulu être un Potter

                        pour pouvoir être le choucouter. (bis)

L.                        J'aurais voulu être James Potter,

                        pour être considéré comme grand sorcier.

                        Et pour pouvoir me trouver beau,

                        sur les photos en couleur.

D.                        J'aurais voulu être Harry Potter

                        pour pouvoir être regardé,

                        pour pouvoir sortir en douce

                        et éviter les détentions.

L. et D.                        On voudrais être un Potter

                        mais pourquoi pas aussi docteur.

Gnagnagirl et Emeline 

pour l'Assemblée du Saule_Cogneur.


	16. La Coupe à Malefoy

**LA COUPE A MALEFOY**

Musique et certaines paroles : © La Coupe à Ratcha/Annie Cordy.- Ed : CBS,1981.

Leader Vocal : Lucius Malefoy

second vocal : Mme Malefoy

avec la participation du Chœur des Mangemorts de Lord Voldemort

_Chœur des Mangemorts_

La coupe à Malefoy (bis)

Oh mais regardez celle la

La coupe à Malefoy (bis)

C'est créer par Gomina

La coupe à Malefoy (bis)

Mais non vous ne rêvez pas

La coupe à Malefoy (bis)

C'est avec Blond Gomina

_Lucius Malefoy_

Pour jouer les Drag (e) Queen(e)

ou bien les vampires in(e)

La solution idéale

C'est mon gel(e) très spécial(e)

Moi Malefoy sans aucun doute

Croyez pas que j'en rajoute

J'ai inventez cette coupe

qui est la plus sexy de toute

_Chœur des Mangemorts_

La coupe à Malefoy (bis)

Oh mais regardez celle la

La coupe à Malefoy (bis)

C'est créer par Gomina

La coupe à Malefoy (bis)

Mais non vous ne rêvez pas

La coupe à Malefoy (bis)

C'est avec Blond Gomina

_Lucius Malefoy_

Je n'sais pas si elle est utile

Mais ça donne un air futile

Les cheveux long c'est très beau

Mais mettre la cagoule c'est pas gâteau

_Mme Malefoy_

Y'a d'autre côtés très pratique

notamment quand j'astique

Les nombreuses toiles d'araignées

avec eux sont bien nettoyées.

_Chœur des Mangemorts_

La coupe à Malefoy (bis)

Oh mais regardez celle la

La coupe à Malefoy (bis)

C'est créer par Gomina

La coupe à Malefoy (bis)

Mais non vous ne rêvez pas

La coupe à Malefoy (bis)

C'est avec Blond Gomina

_Lucius Malefoy_

Quand je suis entrez à Poudlard

on m'a pris pour un canard

Un Créateur de Beaut

leur a refait une sant

Pour mon fils c'est pareil

il a eu droit à la même

Mais au lieu d'un Malefoy

on l'a pris pour Al Capone.

_Chœur des Mangemorts_

La coupe à Malefoy (bis)

Oh mais regardez celle la

La coupe à Malefoy (bis)

C'est créer par Gomina

La coupe à Malefoy (bis)

Mais non vous ne rêvez pas

La coupe à Malefoy (bis)

C'est avec Blond Gomina


	17. Ron

**Ron**

© _Le sunlight des tropiques_ de Gilbert Montagn

adaptation de Chris

"Ron ! Entre Poudlard et l'Terrier

Sous les éclairs enchantés

Tu n'seras jamais plus roux

Qu'en ce moment de courroux

Prends moi la main, n'attaques pas

N'oublies pas que c'est Malfoy

Qui toujours te provoqu'ra

Prends moi la main, n'attaque paaas !

Sous ces raill'ries si typiques

Pourquoi rougis-tu ? C'est tragiique !

On a toute la vie pour s'venger-

En attendant viens manger- !!!

La cuisi**ne** de Dobby(k) [pour la rime]

Ca fait quelque chose de magiiique

T'as seulement à oublier-

S'il te plait laisse tomber-

Ron ,

C'est moi Hermione.

T'aurais pas

Dû t'attaquer aux Malfoy

Tu craches des limaces tant pis

J'te l'avais pourtant d'jà di-it.

Ils sont trop fort pour toi

Ils ont d'l'argent t'en a pas

Ils ont le pouvoir pas toi

Ne t'attaques plus aux Malfoy !

Oh ron ron ron ron ron..."


	18. Quatre fondateurs

« Il était un petit navire » Chanson enfantine

Repris à la sauce de l'Assemblée crée par les 4 membres de l'Assemblée réunies pour la première fois.

Il était quatr**e** fondateur**(e)**s

Il était quatr**e** fondateur**(e)**s

Qui ne s'étaient ja- ja- jamais rencontrés

Ohé ohé !

Refrain : Ohé ohé fondateurs

Il est temps de fonder notr' école

Ohé ohé fondateurs

Il est temps de fonder notre école.

Il y avait Helga Poufsouffle

Il y avait Helga Poufsouffle

Qui vendait ses ses ses morceaux d'cochons

Qui vendait ses ses ses morceax d'cochons

Ohé ohé !

Le second était Salazard

Le second était Salazard

Avec son che- che- cheveux sur la langue

Avec son che- che- cheveux sur la langue

REFRAIN

Ensuite il'y'avait Gryffondor(e)

Ensuite il'y'avait Gryffondor(e)

Avec(e) sa sa saa grosse épée

Avec(e) sa sa saa grosse épée

Oyé Oyé !

REFRAIN

Enfin il arriva Serdaigle

Enfin il arriva Serdaigle

Qui s'était fait' en- en- enlevée

Qui s'était fait' en- en- enlevée

Ohé ohé


End file.
